Phenixica
Overview The Imperial Commonwealth of Phenixica (Commonly known as Phenixican Empire, Phenixica or Imperial Commonwealth) Is a Galactic Empire spanning the entire Citerian galaxy. It contains 36 Imperial Colonies and over 300 Vassals, Protectorates and Outposts. It does not share borders with any power since it's in complete control of the galaxy. It does share borders in the Milky Way with a handful of Terran Colonies. Phenixica is Imperial state governed by a Constitutional Monarchy and Parliamentary system. With it's seats of government in the Capital City of Phenixica on the Throne world Devenis. All colonies in the Empire have their own Parliaments/Assemblies based on population levels. It is the largest Empire in the history of the Citerian. The economy of the empire varies, the industrial might of the Empire is astonishing also with it's mining operations found in all corners of the Empire their is no shortage of raw resources. The Empire is in practice of a socialist economy and tries to distribute material evening between the worlds in the empire. This task is handled by the Citerian Trading Company or CTC. Imperial History Early Imperial History The Phenixican Empire can trace its foundations too signing of the 'Unification Agreement' in the year 61 BWD. After the horrible world war between the 4 Phenixican Kingdoms and the huge Dragonese Empire. Unification was first sought simply as security measures and wartime propaganda spread by then Admiral Belcameron. The Unification of the Phenixican people made the recovery process much easier and they proclaimed Belcameron as 'The Emperor of Phenixica' The war with the Tokuan republics in the year 55 BWD, leaving the entire world of Devenis under the control of the Empire. The next 5 decades saw rapid technological improvements and by the year 0BWD, the Empire was starting to explore the starts which unfortunately made them realize they were not alone and thus the War for Dominance began with a alien invader which called themselves 'The Qwelva' a race of brutal insects serving their queen. The war lasted for 1 years and the result was the Phenixican Empire adopting more advance forms of space travel and the start of the Phenixican Empire as a galctic Empire Geography The Citerian The colonies in the empire are extremely far apart, colonies are separated into many different types with the most prestigious being that of a 'Imperial Colony' or 'Crown Colony' these colonies are powers in their own right. They house 50% of the population outside Devenis. The worlds themselves vary in ecosystems. From the stable, Earth like worlds like New Mitra and Belesio too violent worlds where storms threaten everyday life like Mirius and Solus. The empire also has many mining outposts, these are small colonies of only a few hundred people who make a living on the extreme frontier. These outposts tend to be unprotected but rich in resources. These frontier settlements also use large amounts of Drones and other forms of robotics to deal with the Empire relatively low population. The Citerian itself is a relatively young galaxy; civilizations of a space-faring level have only existed for around 7000 years. The Phenixicans call themselves and the few other space civilization as 'First Generation' this also means that relics of past civilizations never come by. This also means the population of the Citerian is extremely low only numbering about 100 billion in total. The Milky Way Province The Empire has always had a huge interest in the Milky Way galaxy; they discovered it's existence 120 years ago when the Rend Warpgate sent a exploration ship to the wrong destination. They were amazed to find a galaxy absolutely crammed with life of all forms. It was purely a research interest at first. Emperor Belcameron II organized the construction of Imperial 001. The first permanent base for Phenixica in the Milky Way. Its missions were extremely small scale, the more they learned about the Milky Way the more they were worried about the fact the nations in this galaxy were very barbaric. The Swarm War was a inter-galactic War between the Allied forces of Phenixica, Warhaven and the Rotan against the Eternal Swarm under the control of Queen Irene. These wars lead to the inheritance of the Swarm home world of Zerus which given new life became a Imperial Colony of the Empire. The Milky Way Colonies is the only Administrative Region in that galaxy. It consists of the Throne Colony of Zerus, Mining operations in the Revolio system and the recent construction of a Fort in the Augusta System. The Milky Way brings in much trade and is one of the richest colonies in the Empire. Due to the rough political situation in the Milky Way, the Galaxy has also become well known for being the breeding ground for most of the Military Veterans currently serving in the army. Politics The Imperial Commonwealth of Phenixica is a Galactic Empire under a constitutional monarchy with Emperor Adam Cook the Head of State. The Emperor is the Head of State of all Protectorates and Vassals within the Empire. The Imperial Commonwealth has an Unwritten Constitution. Which means its constitution is a mix of Court Rulings, Ancient Law, Government Acts and Imperial Decree. This means the Imperial Parliament finds it extremely easy too change around laws and rights based on the current situation. Government Phenixica for a long time run on a Dual-Government system. That is where they had a Military Government which controlled military worlds and forces throughout the Empire and a Civilian Government which ran the day to day things of the Empire. This was changed when Emperor Adam got the throne and was changed to a Parliamentry Democracy. Similar to a Westminster system. The Parliament has two houses. The Lower House (House of the Governed) and the Upper House (House of the Governors). The House of the Governed are elected by the people every 4 years and the house of the Governors are chosen by the Emperor during election time. Laws and bills cannot be passed without the Emperor's consent but this is usually given. The Emperor has tried to create a more democratic Empire. He created the first 'Head of Government' as a Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is chosen by his peers after an election and then the new Prime Minister forms a cabinet of 12. After this cabinet is approved of the Emperor that’s when Government is formed Phenixican Economy The Phenixican Empire has a Highly Regulated Market Economy; the economy is regulated by the Ministry of Economics’ which run the economy via proxy. The Bank of Phenixica is the Empires central bank which issues Phenixican Currency, The Belidus. The Imperial Colony of Zerus also mints their own Currency via their own central banks The Bank of Zerus responsible. They issue currency in the Milky Way Galaxy. The main employer in the Empire is in the colonies. Like Farming, Mass Production and Mining. On worlds like Devenis the work is extremely varied but Government and Administration jobs do take a decent percentage of work in the Capital. Law and Order is also a good employer due to the massive workforce needed to keep the empire bound by Imperial Law. The Royal Family is also a large force in economics. Through the 'Phenixicans Imperium Company' they research and build Warships, Weapons and other goods in the Empire. Private enterprise is rare, but the largest private company in existence is Monra Shipyards. Because of their high reliability and close work with the Monarchy they have retained much independent from normal Government Regulations. They construct most of the Warships in the Empire. They are by far the most powerful Private Company in the Empire. Science and Technology Phenixica was nation of Technology and Scientific achievements before they became in complete control of the Citerian. During the 13th to 15th Centuries AWD they were far more technologically advanced then their rivals the Qwelva and Independent Confederacy. The main forces behind scientific achievement in the empire to this date are scientist employed by the Imperial Academies and Universities that litter the Empire. Fredrick Telsio for example is credit with the Invention of Electro Magnetic fields which formed the bases of shielding for ships too this very day. The Phenixican Empire prides itself on it's Stellar Manipulation Technology. In the year 1670AWD they managed to terraform a entire system using their technology in a period of 3 years. making it completely liveable for future needs. They can create suns out of Nebula's and create planets out of surrounding asteroids. The Phenixican Empire being so large yet underpopulated does not make wide use of this technology. But pictures of a constructed Ring-World at the Top Secret system labelled 'System 001' shows that they are far more technologically advanced in this field then is let on. Transport The Empire would find it impossible to function as a Galactic Empire without heavy investment in it's Transportation Infrastructure. On all worlds Underground railways traveling at many times the speed of sound transport citizens around the planets in a few hours. To travel around Devenis takes 4 hours by Train travel. Transport between Planets in the empire is handled by the Department of Colonial Affairs. Where for a fee people can visit other colonies. Otherwise most travel between planets is between Merchant Vessels, which sometimes on the side allow for passengers to board their ships. Because the empire is so large the Empire tries to enforce all Citizens to register themselves on the new world before leaving any Space dock. But this can be hard to enforce. Demographics The Imperial Commonwealth has many different Ethnic and Alien groups, Phenixican's only account for around 10% of the total population of about 110 Billion. With the rest being a wide range of different peoples from the Humans they used to share Devenis with too the Aliens species which inhabit worlds in Mystic space. Aliens in the empire are classed as 'Non-Citizens' which means they cannot benefit from appealing to a Phenixican Court or be protected under Phenixican law. Usually these Non-Citizens are part of Vassal nations which are allowed to have their own laws and customers on the bases of Tribute given to the Empire in the form of Resources. Humans can apply for 'Auxil-Citizenship' which gives them the right too travel to other planets, be charged or Protected by Phenixican Law and most importantly serve in the Empires armies. Attempts to 'Phenixicanize' these Ethnic groups have proved a failure and most colonies that house these people live in a backwards state. Language The Phenixican Empire has in it's borders over 400 languages. But officially recognizes 2 as official languages. The main one taught to everybody in the Empre is 'Galactic Common' this language was adopted shortly after contact was made with the Coruscant Galaxy due to it being extremely easy to learn, They adopted the English as this languages alphabet due too again it being easy to use. This language was adopted so the Empire could speak a single tongue and allow for easier communication between races in the Citerian. Old Phenixican has been the language of the Empire for centuries, it's known for being notoriously difficult to learn making it impossible to teach to people raised outside a typical Phenixican family. It is spoken in the Citerian by only the Phenixican people. Religion The Phoenix Temple is the most powerful religious force in the Empire, with all Phenixicans being a member. The Imperial Commonwealth does not have an official Religion. Many other religions do exist in the Empire by they are usually amongst non-Phenixicans. One example is the Dragon Cult which survives on the Human-World Drugactics, the ancient religion of the Dragonese people. Even with its huge support, through surveys it is shown that more and more Phenixicans take religion less seriously. Only 1 of 3 attend regular visits to a local Temple or Shrine. They show that they appreciate the origin of their people and know of their special purpose. But Church or even Prayer is seen as a distraction from that really matters in Modern Society. Education Education in the Imperial Commonwealth is compulsory between the ages of 5 to 15. Children spend their first 10 6 years at a Children’s Academy and the last 4 years are spent at a Citizens Academy. Tertiary education is an option most Phenixicans take, Imperial Academies teach a wide variety of subjects from Economics, Politics too Security and Defence. The Education system is handled by the Secretary of Education, part of the Department of Education&Learning. All Children and Citizen Academies are funded by the state. Imperial Academies are funded by the Royal Families Treasury. Healthcare Healthcare in the Empire is built on a Public System, treatments and surgeries are done as needed. Funding being taken out of Taxation. The Empire usually keeps a strict budget control on Healthcare and tries to fund prevention programs to bring down the amount of patients seeking Hospital Treatment. The Ministry of Health and Safety is in control of the Healthcare system in Phenixica. Due to the Empire being so far and wide they have a immense amount of branches in all Imperial Colonies. Luckily Phenixicans have a naturally strong immune system which takes some pressure off hospitals and Doctors. Culture Phenixican Culture is amazingly varied. Since its foundation was created by the Unification of four very different Kingdoms from the Nomadic Grun's too the Empire Building Monra this has created a very unique society. Gruns - They tend too be naturalistic and Spiritual, they are known for being natural explorers and risk takers. Monrans - They were the main force behind the Empire back in its foundations, they are thought of as good Leaders and well organized Ruidians - Ruidians were a warrior people, they are seen as a tough culture and very Spartan. They dominate the Imperial Army Bisuan - The Bisuan are seen as Entrepreneurs and Traders. This is given them a reputation as Smart, but untrustworthy. Media Media in the Empire is Government Regulated. The PCC is the largest media company by far in the Empire's borders and is entirely funded by the Government. The PIN or 'Phenixican Information Network' (Internet) is the largest source of information in the Phenixican Empire and is unique due to it being not controlled by the Government. The main news provider in the Empire is the CIC 'Civilian Information Reports’ which distribute Newspapers, Speaker messages and televisual programs keeping the citizens up too date with the running’s of the Empire. Emperor Adam reformed the CIC too change what he saw as a 'History of Propaganda' replacing the heads of the Organization and attempt to create a Free Press. Music Music in Phenixica is backwards by modern standards, they follow Classical and Jazz styles. The Musical Theatre is a main venue for Phenixicans heading out for the night. The Imperial Academy of Kitar is famous of producing works of music. The Kitar Orchestra is the most famous. Symbols The current flag of Phenixica was drawn by Emperor Belcameron II on his deathbed, it was said he gave it too his daughter that from now on the Empire will fight under this banner. The Golden Wings are too remind the Phenixicans of their ancestry as children of the Phoenix. The red background representing the Burning Sky over Phenixica. Another main symbol of the Empire is the Phoenix, Statues and paintings can be found all over the Empire. The Phoenix Statue in the capital in the middle of the Palace Square stands over 40 feet tall and is made of gold and silver. Category:Phenixica Category:Phenixica Category:Canon Galactic Powers